


Forgive me (one shot)

by Thylart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Freeform, How Do I Tag, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, One Shot, POV Lance (Voltron), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylart/pseuds/Thylart
Summary: Lance gets hurt, these are his thoughts towards the end about keith (in the form of poetry? I guess?)We also get Keiths dialogue as well.(In my mind it's basically they both had feelings for each other but never got to confess before this)I don't know what this is it's kinda a mess like me I was in a very langsty mood :P





	Forgive me (one shot)

Forgive me for not calling your name   
I knew what I felt   
But I kept it inside   
Your name's on my lips  
I wish I could speak   
But what good would that bring now

"Guys I'm gonna go find Lance, he's not answering the intercom, I think something's happened to him."

Forgive me for not looking in your eyes  
I don't want you to see me  
Not like this   
You pull at my face  
I want to look, I do  
But my eyes stay averted 

"Oh God, guys? Lance has been shot, he doesn't look too good. Please come quick, guys? Lance, Lance! Stay with me bud, look at me, please?"

Forgive me for pushing you away  
I wanted you to be close   
I was afraid of myself  
You kept trying   
To get closer  
But I didn't want you to see

"Lance you're gonna be fine, I promise. We, we'll get you back and fix this. A-and maybe you'll even get that parade you've dreamt of once this planet is free, yeah?"

Forgive me for not holding you in my arms  
I know it's hard for you  
It's hard for me to   
I can stand the pain  
That these open wounds bring  
But it's not the pain that hurts

"You can't leave now Lance, there's still so much for you to see. We were, we were gonna free the universe, be heroes Lance, don't leave!"

Forgive me for leaving you so soon   
I wish it wasn't so  
As I lie here   
On the battlefield   
"I only ask your forgiveness"  
But if you grant it I'll never know

"Oh shit guys? guys! He's not breathing he's not breathing? 

I, I can't find a pulse, Lance?   
Lance! 

Lance,   
I'll always forgive you, I,   
I love you.   
So  
Can you forgive me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (yay!) Please leave a comment on any improvements you would suggest and whether or not you liked it :3  
> Thank for reading  
> ~Thyla <3


End file.
